No existe el amor, existe el deseo
by NattyBezariusPhamtohiveotaku.D
Summary: Un angel llamada Lily es mandada para ayudar a Lizzy a cumplir su deseo, que es hacer feliz a su prometido Ciel. Mas ninguna de las dos cuenta con que el mayordomo de este, Sebastian un demonio, tome esto como un juego en el que su meta es ganar. SebastianxOcc CielxLizz y ¡regalo de cumpleaños para LeslieOtaniX3!


No existe el amor, existe el deseo

Hoy 23 de julio nació mi mejor amiga, mi compañera, la primera persona que acepto mis gustos otakus y con las que los comparti. Hoy nació mi querida Leslie, en fanfiction conocida como LeslieOtaniX3. Te deseo un feliz cumpleaños amiga, te hice este fic para que sea de tu agrado. Te regalo a Sebastian por tu cumpleaños XD. Que te la pases excelente y que sigas cumpliendo mas años te amodoro! :3

Ahora con el fic…es mi primer fic de kuroshitsuji así que espero que no sean muy críticos, cambie un poco mi forma de escribir por algo más formal para que fuera con la época, si alguien cree que es inapropiado dígamelo para cambiarlo. Las parejas de este fic serán CielxLizzy y SebastianxOcc para los que no les guste sugiero que por favor no lo lean, no hago este fic para molestar ni insultar los gustos de nadie.

Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor y yo hago este fic sin fines de lucro o algo parecido.

Gracias por leer, espero que lo disfruten:

Una joven rubia con coletas corría desconsoladamente por los pasillos de su mansión sin detenerse aun a pesar, de las miradas de preocupación que le dirigían todos sus sirvientes. Traía puesto un vestido rosa pastel esponjado que ahora se encontraba sucio ya que las lágrimas de la joven habían caído sobre él y lo habían empapado.

Lizzy llego hasta su habitación y se lanzo llorando a su cama, sus ojos esmeraldas estaban apagados y carecían de ese brillo del que siempre portaban. Había ido a visitar a su prometido Ciel, que se había negado a verla por tener "trabajo" pendiente. Ella ya sabía por qué la evitaba, al tener ambos dieciséis años ya podían contraer matrimonio y cumplir lo que sus madres y Lizzy siempre había querido. En cambio Ciel, por su parte no ansiaba tanto la unión de ellos dos, por el contario, no quería saber nada de su compromiso. Siempre que iba a visitarlo para hablar sobre su compromiso o simplemente por el deseo de verlo, se negaba a verla. Siempre poniendo escusas como diciendo que tenía trabajo, compromisos o a veces con la simple escusa que no deseaba ver a nadie.

Eso le estaba rompiendo el corazón a la joven que lloraba desconsoladamente sobre su cama. Ella lo único que deseaba era poder estar con Ciel siempre y hacerlo feliz, quería ver que volviera a sonreír de verdad, no esa sonrisa falta que tenía desde que sus padres murieron. Solo deseaba eso, deseaba volver a verlo sonreír, volverlo a ver…feliz.

Se paro torpemente de su cama dirigiéndose a su balcón, abrió la puerta y vislumbro la noche que estaba cubierta de hermosas estrellas. Salió a su balcón que daba a su patio trasero y se dispuso a observar las estrellas para sentirse mejor.

Todo el cielo se encontraba lleno de de estrellas que resplandecían como diamantes y que Lizzy veía deteniéndose en cada una para poder apreciarlas mejor. Sus pensamientos volaban a la deriva y sin querer recordó a su prometido Ciel que en estos momentos creía que la odiaba. Esto hiso que por las mejillas de la rubia escurrieran lagrimas cristalinas y que empezara a sollozar silenciosamente.

-So..solo deseo- susurro Lizzy entre sollozos ahogados- que Ciel…sea feliz, por favor

Siguió llorando en silencio hasta que sintió unos rayos de luz cubriéndola, levanto su cara para ver de que trataba y vio que una figura se acercaba a ella de un enorme círculo de luz que se había formado encima de su balcón. Quiso gritar, pero algo en su mente le dijo que no lo hiciera. Vio que la figuraba se acercaba mas y mas hasta lograr a Lizzy poder verla concretamente.

Se trataba de una mujer joven, con cabello rubio como el de ella pero que resplandecía. Su cabello le llegaba hasta su cintura y tenía una forma lisa que en final de este se hacía rizado. La mujer tenía sus ojos cerrados, su piel blanca resplandecía igual que su cabello y traía puesto un pequeño vestido blanco que le llegaba hasta las rodillas con una diadema dorada que parecía de oro. No llevaba zapatos puestos y lo que le sorprendió a Lizzy fueron unas alas blancas con toques dorados que salían de la espalda de la mujer que ahora estaba parada en el suelo del balcón de Lizzy, que la miraba incrédula.

-¿Quién eres?-logro pronunciar la joven Middleford que yacía con la boca abierta y seguía sin creerse lo que sus ojos veían.

El ángel abrió sus ojos y le dirigió a Lizzy una mirada de curiosidad, inspeccionándola de pies a cabeza con sus ojos violeta.

-Mi nombre es Lily- pronuncio con una melodiosa voz el ángel que sonrió dulcemente dejando ver sus dientes blancos y relucientes- Soy un ángel, fui enviada a cumplirte tu deseo

-¿M..mi deseo?-tartamudeo Lizzy sin quitar su mirada de los ojos violetas de Lily

-Así es-sentencio el ángel llevando sus manos a sus caderas en pose orgullosa- Tu Dios ha escuchado tus suplicas y me ha mandado a ayudarte a cumplir tu deseo

La joven Middleford seguía sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando, hace unos minutos estaba llorando por su amado Ciel y ahora estaba hablando con un ángel! Sentía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento y que su cabeza le daba vueltas. Lily se dio cuenta de la reacción de Lizzy y lanzo un largo suspiro por ello.

-Emm querida-trato de hablar tranquilamente Lily- Tu deseo es ver a tu prometido feliz no es así?

Lizzy asintió ahora recargada del marco de la puerta tratando de no caerse.

-Bueno, Dios cree que tu deseo es…puro y lo aprecia. Así que me envió a mí, un ángel para ayudarte en lo que pueda para que puedas hacerlo feliz-trato de explicar Lily- Me quedare contigo hasta que puedas cumplir tu deseo

-En serio?- Lizzy salió de su transe y en sus ojos volvió ese brillo especial e infantil que siempre había tenido- ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!

Se lanzo a abrazar al ángel que al principio no le devolvió el abrazo al estar algo confundida pero que luego le correspondió tiernamente a la joven Lizzy que lloraba lagrimas de felicidad.

-Mi nombre es Lizzy Middleford- se separo de Lily y se limpio las lagrimas con una sonrisa- Encantada de conocerte Lily, espero que seamos buenas amigas- finalizo con una reverencia que era costumbre en sus época en modo de saludo

-Mío es el placer- una risita salió de los labios de Lily e hiso una reverencia igual que Lizzy- Ahora querida…me gustaría que me contaras todo lo que sabes y has pasado con tu amado prometido

Wii aquí esta el primer capi! Espero que les haya gustado y si se preguntan que donde esta Sebastian? Pues en el próximo capitulo saldrá, no se preocupen por eso ;)

Espero que a mi ángel Leslie le haya gustado, lo hice para ti beffy! XD ahh por cierto tal vez haya lemmon…aun no lo decido pero están advertidos. Dejen reviews no cuesta nada si pliss

Si los dejan dejare que Sebastian vaya y los viole felices? XD


End file.
